


The Long Goodbye

by Lantolet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantolet/pseuds/Lantolet





	The Long Goodbye

迪巴拉确定伊卡尔迪哭了。

比赛结束之后，伊卡尔迪作为队长还是走上球场向尤文的球员们致意，尽管他努力装出情绪正常的样子，可通红的眼角暴露了他此刻的心绪。迪巴拉迎向伊卡尔迪走去，他敏感地嗅到了空气中漂浮着的一丝杜松子酒的苦涩味道，或许是哪个粗心的Alpha忘记注射抑制剂了。迪巴拉并没有多想，对面失魂落魄的国米队长吸引了他全部的注意。桀骜不驯的阿根廷人现在完全不见了平时飞扬跋扈的风采，他低着脑袋，正研究着脚下乱糟糟的草皮。

“ Mauro...”迪巴拉唤了声伊卡尔迪的名字，对面的人似乎吸了吸鼻子，然后用力抹了把脸才抬起头来。伊卡尔迪还沉浸在被绝杀的失落之中，看清楚来人之后，心不在焉地走上前去，给了迪巴拉一个礼节性的拥抱。可年轻一点儿的阿根廷人似乎并不满意这个蜻蜓点水的拥抱，迪巴拉强硬地按住了伊卡尔迪的后脑勺，将他往自己身侧带，手也顺势揽上了国米队长的脖子。

两个人的距离迅速缩短为零，迪巴拉感到一股辛辣的酒味直冲鼻腔，他意识到气味的来源就在自己眼前。被自己手掌所覆盖的后颈温度不正常地高，伊卡尔迪可能发情了，迪巴拉吓了一跳。他第一次闻到伊卡尔迪信息素的味道，像极了他15、6岁时偷偷溜去酒吧喝到的那杯鸡尾酒。手下的皮肤热得吓人，他似乎可以摸到隐藏在那层薄薄皮肤下的腺体。伊卡尔迪对迪巴拉此刻脑子里乱七八糟的想法一无所知，但他闻到了一股甜蜜的柳橙味儿，很舒服，似乎没有什么攻击性的Beta气息。这股味道让他平静了一些，于是他稍稍放纵自己在迪巴拉的颈窝里多呆了一会儿。

“Paulo，谢谢，不过我该走了了。”伊卡尔迪知道自己发情了，这次来得比平时早了一些，也许是情绪的过度起伏影响了他的身体状态，他得找人帮他解决这次突然的发情期。

 

迪巴拉拿着Alpha专用抑制剂走到主队更衣室门口，他犹豫着要不要进去。也许他一个尤文球员出现在国米更衣室会有些奇怪，可是伊卡尔迪发情了，也许他现在很难受，作为老乡他去关心一下也没什么。他抬手准备敲门，可从门缝里溢出的呻吟打断了他的动作。

"嗯...嗯...嗯啊.."，即使是隔音良好的定制木门，也挡不住断断续续传来的呻吟。迪巴拉想要离开，可他却怎么都迈不开腿。“Ivan，用力，Ivan...”，那是Mauro的声音，这个认知几乎让迪巴拉立刻硬了起来，阴茎直直抵在球裤上勒得他难受。迪巴拉从不是个禁欲的人，他褪下球裤，迅速释放出了自己的性器。

门内的人不知疲倦地操干着，Alpha良好的听力让迪巴拉清晰地听到性器撞击肉体发出的啪啪声，每一次撞击都伴随着伊卡尔迪的克制的闷哼，那是最好的情欲催化剂。迪巴拉伸手抚上了自己的阴茎，那器官早就高高抬头，等待主人的安慰。前端的小孔迫不及待地分泌出亮晶晶的黏液，浓稠得几乎要滴落下来。迪巴拉自我惩罚似的大力撸动着，他闭上眼睛，想象着伊卡尔迪那张哭泣的脸，他被人操起来会哭吗，眼泪会挂在睫毛上，挣扎着喊停吗。

“Ivan，停下来，不...啊...”伊卡尔迪的叫声里带着哭腔，和迪巴拉脑中想象的画面重合，阴茎涨得发疼，可还不够，远远不够。手上撸动的速度逐渐加快，可是依然得不到满足。空气中迅速弥漫的杜松子酒味几乎逼得迪巴拉发疯，他现在只想插入，想把伊卡尔迪操得说不出话来。

“啪嗒”,是门打开的声音，迪巴拉猛地睁开眼，站在他面前的是脸色阴沉的佩里西奇。“那个骚货让你进去。”克罗地亚人的声音里还带着情事过后特有的沙哑，“顺便，小朋友，你的信息素大概整座大楼的人都能闻到了。”

阴茎还高高地翘起，迪巴拉手忙脚乱地将它塞进裤子，他透过佩里西奇高大的身影看到了侧卧在理疗床上团作一团的伊卡尔迪，“你对他做了什么？”

傲慢的克罗地亚人并没有正面回答，嘴角噙出一点冷然的笑意，推开迪巴拉，走远了。

 

迪巴拉迅速关上门，更衣室里早就一塌糊涂，角落里散落着脏兮兮的球衣、毛巾，空气里是挥之不去的杜松子酒味，还有浓烈的松柏味。“讨厌的克罗地亚人。”迪巴拉不满地皱了皱眉。

伊卡尔迪蜷缩在床上，抬起手臂遮住了眼睛。他的下身未着寸缕，上身却完好地穿着国米球衣，亮黄色的队长袖标松松垮垮地滑落到小臂，身下垫着的白巾早就被Omega分泌出的体液弄得湿乎乎的。他的性器精神十足地立着，贴着那身蓝黑色球衣，分泌的前液在球衣上留下深色的水渍。

“Paulo，帮帮我。”依旧是带着哭腔的声调，颤颤巍巍，又带着小心翼翼。刚才在佩里西奇身下，他也是这样渴求的吗？没来由的怒意涌上迪巴拉心头，他强硬地抓住伊卡尔迪的手臂，将其按在床板上。“你是国际米兰的婊子，谁上都可以，只要爽就行了，是么？”迪巴拉凑到伊卡尔迪的耳边，轻轻含住了他的耳朵，引起身下的人一阵颤栗。伊卡尔迪难耐地在床上蹭来蹭去，身下黏糊糊的触感叫他难受，甜蜜的柳橙味冲击着他的鼻腔。刚刚的性事并不能让他满足，从门外飘来的信息素味道让他三心二意，他渴望被这样甜蜜的气息包围，更想要被信息素的主人填满。

“不是的Paula，一直就是你....”伊卡尔迪的嘴里轻声嘟囔着什么。可惜迪巴拉并没有听到，他扯下歪歪扭扭落在国米队长小臂上的队长袖标，麻利地用它将伊卡尔迪两只手的手腕捆在了一起。弹性十足的袖标并不会造成什么肉体上的伤害，迪巴拉很确定这一点。

伊卡尔迪显然不太习惯，他不满地哼哼着，双手用力试图挣脱，迪巴拉对他的反抗很不满。年轻的阿根廷人俯下身，隔着球衣轻轻含住了伊卡尔迪的乳头。迪巴拉清晰感受到了突起的金属乳钉的质感，冰凉的，无机质的。他用舌头快速舔舐着，伊卡尔迪的乳头迅速挺立了起来，在球衣上顶出一个小小的圆形。迪巴拉的另一只手也没闲着，打着圈揉捏着伊卡尔迪另一边的乳头。他坏心眼地扯了一下乳钉，突如其来的刺激让伊卡尔迪尖声叫了出来，他的腰突然弓起，继而又像脱了力般瘫软了下来，发出猫一样软绵的喘息。迪巴拉满意地看着眼前驯服的国米队长，凑上去轻轻吻住了他的睫毛。

这样温柔缱绻的吻让伊卡尔迪很受用，他抬起头，轻轻蹭着阿根廷小宝石俊朗的面孔。

“Paulo，我好难受....”伊卡尔迪发出了低声的哀求，他抬了抬腰，示意想要更多的抚慰。简单的动作在迪巴拉看来充满着情色的意味。他伸手捉住了伊卡尔迪的阴茎，那里比他想象中的颜色更浅。迪巴拉拇指按住前端的小孔，手掌握住粗大的性器，来回富有节奏地撸动，那东西更硬了，似乎有生命力般勃勃跳动着。它的主人也不安地扭动着，似乎在拒绝，又似乎在渴求更多。

将碍事的球衣推到胸口，迪把拉清晰地看到了被球衣摩擦到通红的乳头。他轻轻舔了上去，那里迅速笼上了一层薄薄的水光，顺着胸口向下，直到小腹，迪巴拉仔细亲吻着伊卡尔迪的每寸皮肤，每次亲吻都带来伊卡尔迪一阵低喘。年长的阿根廷人挺起腰身，试图把性器送得更深，迪巴拉加快了撸动的速度，伊卡尔迪的呼吸也更深、更快了，他快射了。迪巴拉清楚地认识到了这一点。他突然停止了手上的动作，伊卡尔迪似乎被悬在半空中，下面是万丈深渊，上面是极乐世界，可是他不上不下，哪儿都去不了。

伊卡尔迪似乎快哭了：“让我射，Paulo...”

“别急，Mauro，待会儿我会让你更爽的。”迪巴拉将伊卡尔迪翻了个身，重重地在他的屁股上拍打了一下，蜜色的皮肤上迅速显现出清晰的红色指痕，“想被操么？屁股抬起来。”

该死的发情热早就烧得伊卡尔迪神智不清，他感到股沟那里已经泥泞一片，迫切需要东西填满，他不假思索地翘起了屁股，等待迪巴拉的进入。

这样的配合却并不能让年轻的阿根廷人开心，也许对每个人伊卡尔迪都是这样抬着屁股等操的姿态，自己并没有什么特别。骄傲的尤文新贵不能接受这样的事实，他脑中出现了一个疯狂的想法：标记伊卡尔迪。

两根手指探进了伊卡尔迪的甬道，那里如想象般的温暖紧致。自动分泌的体液沾得迪巴拉满手都是：“这么湿，Mauro，你真是天生适合被人操。”迪巴拉面无表情地加快了手指抽插的速度，同时伸出手钳住了伊卡尔迪的下巴，欣赏着他此刻的表情。年长者被情欲折磨，双颊一片绯红，他皱着眉，眼角挂着生理性的泪水：“不是这样的。”

“是么？我看你就是个欠操的婊子。”迪巴拉语气里似乎夹杂着寒冰和难以言喻的轻蔑，伊卡尔迪从没见过这样的迪巴拉。他记忆中的迪巴拉是俊朗而闪耀着璀璨光辉的阿根廷宝石，所有人都喜欢他。可现在，他似乎蒙上了一层黑色的阴影，这让伊卡尔迪害怕，他后悔邀请迪巴拉进行这场性事了。

可一切都已经晚了。

迪巴拉释放出了自己的性器，它早已经硬得发疼。他一手揉捏着伊卡尔迪的乳头，另一只手握着阴茎轻轻蹭着伊卡尔迪的股间，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂了。小穴似乎感受到了什么，在空气中轻微地收缩，引诱着迪巴拉的插入。

阴茎完全进入的一瞬间，迪巴拉舒服得差点射出来，那里面又紧又湿，肠壁迫不及待地绞紧他的性器，似乎在进行淫荡的邀请。

“不，太大了…”即使有了足够的润滑，当迪巴拉真正插入时，伊卡尔迪还是控制不住地叫了出来，那太疼了。迪巴拉的性器似要把他从中间劈成两半，炙热的阴茎反复来回地抽动，仿佛是一场酷刑。伊卡尔迪哭着叫停，试图逃离，他回过头，恳求地看着迪巴拉，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，留下一片湿痕。

速度慢了下来，迪巴拉还是没有办法对这样的伊卡尔迪狠心。他释放出了更多的信息素来安抚伊卡尔迪，同时小幅地来回抽插，不行地改变角度，试图找到伊卡尔迪的敏感点。交合处发出的啪啪声清晰地回荡在空旷的更衣室，伊卡尔迪似乎终于适应了迪巴拉的尺寸，他不再挣扎，只是随着律动的节奏，发出隐忍的呻吟。

“嗯，嗯…啊…”当龟头擦过体内的某一点时，伊卡尔迪没忍住尖叫了出来，随之而来的是无法自控的颤栗。他浑身的肌肉瞬间紧绷了，屁股则反射性地抬得更高。迪巴拉感到伊卡尔迪的肠道分泌出了更多的体液来欢迎他，他的性器被夹得更紧了。迪巴拉随即加快了速度，他不再小心翼翼，而是对着那一点大力地抽动，两人交合处的体液在快速的摩擦下变为白色的泡沫。

更衣室的温度迅速升高，伊卡尔迪背部渗出细密的汗珠，顺着曲线诱人的背脊滑落至腰窝处。“啊…Paulo，不要，停下来…”，这样的灭顶的快感让伊卡尔迪感到危险，这一切有些失控了。

“不要？不要什么？” 迪巴拉停了下来。年轻的阿根廷人几乎是用尽了全部的自控力，才让自己停止了抽插。他想要伊卡尔迪求他，像个没有尊严的婊子一样，求着自己操他。迪巴拉自己都不知道为什么，从走进这间更衣室开始，一切都变得无序。他简直像个坏透了的Alpha强奸犯，对一个发情期的Omega如此无礼而失控。

伊卡尔迪再一次尝到了被抛在半空的滋味，只差一点儿了。快感如潮水一样涌来，却突然停滞不前。他感到小穴里又痒又空，Omega的本能驱使他完成这次交合，他又一次成为欲望的奴隶，“Paulo，操我吧…求求你了，让我高潮。”泪水再一次的涌出，即使成为队长又怎么样，在这群自大的Alpha眼里，他只是个玩物而已。迪巴拉终于又开始了动作，毫不犹豫地，他双手扶着伊卡尔迪劲瘦的腰，快速地抽插起来。国米队长此刻沉浮在欲海里， 他不再控制自己，终于忘情而放纵地叫了出来。甜腻的呻吟混着破碎的呜咽从伊卡尔迪嘴里溢出。他被彻底操开了，生殖腔都已打开，那是第一次，之前从未有过。

迪巴拉甚至比伊卡尔迪更先意识到这个问题。他的阴茎似乎触碰到了从未到达过的柔软温暖之地，那里打开了一道小缝，正等着他。

“标记他，让他以后只能有你，哪怕他会恨你。”迪巴拉伸手捂住了伊卡尔迪的嘴，他不想听到从这张嘴里说出的拒绝的话，一个字也不想。年轻的阿根廷人更加卖力地动作着，一下一下全都朝向伊卡尔迪的敏感点，全无技巧，但却实打实地让伊卡尔迪更爽了。迪巴拉感受到伊卡尔德的嘴无力地张开，试图呼吸更多的空气。津液混着汗水从他的指缝间滑落。

“唔...唔”，由于缺氧，伊卡尔迪像是个低烧中的人，若有若无的眩晕中，感官却异常敏锐。和迪巴拉接触的每一寸皮肤都像是被点燃了一样，咆叫着渴求更多，他的身体已经做好了被标记的准备。

伊卡尔迪的生殖腔终于被操开了，迪巴拉迫不及待地顶了进去。从未被别人触碰过的地方，那里是如此地敏感与脆弱。等伊卡尔迪察觉到异常的时候已经晚了，他开始拼命挣扎，可迪巴拉的手却死死捂住了他的嘴。“不可以…”，伊卡尔迪绝望地哀求着，不成调的音节从唇边溢出，随即湮灭在灼热的空气里。

“Mauro，别恨我。”迪巴拉此刻的声音带着与动作不相符合的温柔。射精的一瞬间，他颤抖着低下头，狠狠咬上了伊卡尔迪后颈的腺体，浓烈馥郁的鸡尾酒香味迅速弥散开来。与此同时，他的阴茎也伊卡尔迪的生殖腔里成结，牢牢地卡住了入口，精液一滴不漏地全部射进了伊卡尔迪的体内。疼痛夹杂着快感海啸一样向伊卡尔迪席来，他无声的尖叫着，抽搐着射了出来。

 

当一切归于安静，迪巴拉温柔地解开了绑在伊卡尔迪手腕处的袖标，”以后我们就能一直在一起了。“他的手轻轻来回抚过伊卡尔迪光滑的背，像对待易碎品般小心翼翼。

伊卡尔迪闭上了眼睛，除了黑暗，他什么也看不见。


End file.
